totalwaruniversefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Saris Khan/Warsztat
Sonder Karso *'Tier:' 10-A | 9-B | 8-C | 8-A *'Name:' Sonder Karso, Cold Fury (nickname) *'Origin:' TWU *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 24 in Besieged, 28/35 in Aberrant, 38 in Total War *'Classification:' Human, Marine, NCO *'Powers and Abilities:' Athletic Human Physical Fitness, Expert Tactician, Superb Military Training, Enhanced Perception, Enhanced Reflexes *'Attack Potency:' Athlete Level | Wall Level (can punch holes in a wall, or destroy one with a grenade) | Wall Level+ physical (can bust through such with a charge), Room Level autocannon, Building Level with rockets | Multi-City Block Level with drones *'Lifting Strength:' Athletic Human | Class 1 | Class 5 | Class 5 *'Striking Strength:' Class H | Class KJ | Class MJ | Class MJ *'Speed:' Peak Human+ (minor psychokinetic abilities enhance reaction times) | Superhuman | Subsonic, Supersonic flight speed | Subsonic, Supersonic flight speed *'Durability:' Athletic Human | Wall Level (highly resistant to blunt trauma, blade weapons and small arms fire) | Small Building Level (nigh-invulnerable to small arms fire, can be taken down with anti-armour weapons) | Multi-City Block Level with forcefield *'Stamina:' Athletic Human | Internal battery can work for a week in battle conditions | Internal battery can work for a week in battle conditions | Internal battery can work for a week in battle conditions *'Range:' Melee | Several hundred metres with an assault rifle | City-wide | City-wide *'Standard Equipment:' **GP1 pistol **Combat knife **Frag grenades **ABS **Assault Rifle *'Intelligence:' Above-average intellect, perceptive, cunning, quick-thinking, expert tactician, expert mechanic *'Weaknesses:' Any weaknesses of a well-trained marine | Heavy weapons | Anti-armour weapons | None notable Key: Natural | Advanced Battle Suit | MBS-03 Gladius | XBS-04 Xiphos Duris Galvani *'Tier:' 9-C | 9-B | 8-A *'Name:' Duris Galvani *'Origin:' TWU *'Gender:' Male *'Age:' 34 *'Classification:' Human, Covert Ops Officer, Psyker *'Powers and Abilities:' Peak Human Physical Fitness, Superhuman Perception, Superhuman Reflexes, immense psychokinetic potential *'Attack Potency:' Street Level | Wall Level | Multi-City Block Level *'Lifting Strength:' Peak Human | Class 5 | Class K *'Striking Strength:' Class H | Class KJ | Class TJ *'Speed:' Peak Human+ | Superhuman | Supersonic *'Durability:' Street Level | Wall Level | Multi-City Block Level with spatial barrier *'Stamina:' Peak Human | Internal battery can work for a week in battle conditions | Peak Human *'Range:' Melee | Melee, several hundred metres with weapons | Several hundred metres *'Standard Equipment:' **GP1 pistol **Combat knife **Frag grenades **ABS **Machine gun *'Intelligence:' Above-average intellect, cunning, expert tactician *'Weaknesses:' Any weaknesses of a well-trained marine, protracted/intense usage of psychokinetic powers is severely taxing Key: Normal | ABS | Psychokinetic Squad *Tinor Issdra: 8-B *Veras Radiss: 8-B *Casey Terut: 8-B Sakaala *'Tier:' 9-B | 7-B *'Name:' Sakaala, "Lucy" *'Origin:' Aberrant *'Gender:' Female (Intersex) *'Age:' A few thousand years *'Classification:' Alien, esper/cypher hybrid *'Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Flight, High-Low Regeneration, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Immortality (Type 1) *'Attack Potency:' Wall Level (can destroy an armoured gate with several earnest strikes, casually tears apart soldiers in PBS, is so strong she has to control herself not to crush a human's head in her hands) | City Level (can create a powerful storm around her and levitate parts of several skyscrapers to use them as projectiles) *'Lifting Strength:' Class 10 | Class K *'Striking Strength:' Wall Class | City Class *'Speed:' Subsonic (moves faster than the eye can see), Supersonic+ reaction speed (can barely perceive and dodge high-speed bullets) | Supersonic+ flight speed *'Durability:' Small Building Level (impervious to small arms fire and hand grenades, merely stunned by a direct hit from a light anti-tank weapon) | City Level with psychokinetic barrier (impervious to massed tank and artillery fire, shielded herself from a nuclear shaped charge) *'Stamina:' Superhuman (can fight for an extended period of time and defeat multiple enemies, although isn't inexhaustible) | Very High (can rampage across a city and fight a large military detachment at the same time for hours) *'Range:' Extended melee range with tail | At least a few kilometres *'Intelligence:' Above-average; quick-thinking, perceptive, manipulative and deceptive *'Weaknesses:' Unstable mental and emotional state, lack of combat training Key: Physical | Psychokinetic Omnikron *'Tier:' High 5-A *'Name:' Omnikron *'Origin:' TWU *'Age:' Several thousand years *'Classification:' Artificial intelligence/battle station *'Powered by:' Artificial quantum singularity core + 3 annihilation reactors *'Attack Potency:' Dwarf Star Level (Capable of putting 10% of the equivalent to Moon's total mass-energy content into a devastating antigrav beam of such power. In addition, has a set of relativistic projectile launchers which shower their targets with shrapnel moving at a significant fraction of the speed of light.) *'Speed:' Sub-relativistic combat speed, Massively FTL+ travel speed *'Durability:' Moon Level (Combination of quantum-crystalline armour megastructure and kinetic barriers.) *'Operational Timeframe:' Presumably a few years by default, potentially infinite with proper maintenance *'Range:' Several light minutes *'Intelligence:' Analytical, adaptive and quick-thinking quantum supercomputer, although its mode of thinking is somewhat constrained *'Weaknesses:' Is a bit too willing to test its limits and let the enemy have a fighting chance Template *'Tier:' *'Name:' *'Origin:' *'Gender:' *'Age:' *'Classification:' *'Powers and Abilities:' *'Attack Potency:' *'Lifting Strength:' *'Striking Strength:' *'Speed:' *'Durability:' *'Stamina:' *'Range:' *'Intelligence:' *'Weaknesses:' Key: Motywy science-fiction *Eksperymentalne: **Fuzja nuklearna katalizowana antymaterią (napęd impulsowy, reaktory) **Nanotechnologia (nanorurki węglowe, nanoboty, leczenie chorób oraz defektów genetycznych) **Interaktywny wyświetlacz wolumetryczny **Edycja genomu **Komputer kwantowy *Hipotetyczne: **Proces Penrose'a: mikroskopijna czarna dziura jako źródło energii **Energia negatywna (bariery kinetyczne, napęd nadświetlny) **Nadprzewodnik temperatury pokojowej (broń elektromagnetyczna, broń cząsteczkowa, pola siłowe, napęd impulsowy, reaktory) **Transfer umysłu **Rój Dysona *Fikcyjne: **Erytron, promieniowanie psi, noosfera (psychokineza) TV Tropes *Mohs Scale of Science Fiction Hardness: The fictional universe has the approximate rating of 3.5 as a whole, while Doppelgänger and Besieged are probably a full 4 instead. In general, there are 2 major counterfactual elements in the 'verse: antigrav technology, which assumes that it is possible to generate and harness negative energy for a variety of purposes (FTL travel, artificial gravity, inertial dampeners, levitation, kinetic barriers), and psychic powers (which are absent from the 2 aforementioned instalments). Nevertheless, the known means of FTL travel are traversable wormholes and the Alcubierre/White drive, which are both the most plausible options currently known. The supposed supernatural elements are designed to work within the realm of physics, and may or may not be entirely "supernatural", in fact. Furthermore, space combat involves complex 4-dimensional manoeuvres and long distances, starships have both radiators and manoeuvring thrusters, generation of energy, means of propulsion and military tech are based on experimental and hypothetical ideas of the modern day, the aliens are at most humanoid and an effort is made to show they are distinct from humans (speaking the common language with accents, somewhat different mentality and body language), there is no time travel, teleporters, replicators or resurrections. The end result is a golden middle of sorts, where a few of common science-fictional motifs are present in a setting that is fairly hardly grounded in reality.